Taking a Chill
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Jude McStarr. It's a hot summer day and Ichigo's burning up! But Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki have some ways to cool him down. IchigoXRukiaxSodenoShirayuki


Taking a Chill  
IchigoXRukiaXSodenoShirayuki

 **A.N.: This is a request by JudeMcstar. One-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _ **Three Days after Muramasa's Defeat….  
**_ **Soul Society: Squad 13 Training Grounds  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo panted as he practiced his swordsmanship out in the hot sun. His back rolled with sweat and his mouth was quite parched. Setting down the sword, Ichigo walked over to a row of trees and sat down in the shade, taking a deep breath. He'd brought several bottles of water with him when he went to train but the heat was so bad that he'd ran through them in a little over an hour. Even the comfort of shade offered little respite from the sun's terrible heat. "Dammit…" Ichigo lay down on the grass. Sweat poured down Ichigo's body as he sat there before getting up. "Screw it. It's too hot for this."

"Having trouble, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The boy turned around and saw the manifested spirit of Rukia's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki sitting down at the foot of a small hill under a small tree. "Sode no Shirayuki?" Ichigo gaped. "Wait a minute, Muramasa's gone! How is it that you've manifested by yourself?"

The beautiful woman in white smiled at the boy. "Part of Muramasa's power still resides in me so I can keep myself manifested; if only for a little while longer. And besides, Rukia's capable of manifesting me herself."

Ichigo blinked as he walked over to the zanpakuto. "Wait, Rukia can manifest you at will? She can use Bankai?"

Sode no Shirayuki chuckled. "No, not yet. She hasn't quite been able to subjugate me like you did Zangetsu but she's getting there." She patted the spot of grass next to her and smiled. "You look like you're burning up. Why don't you take a break?" she said.

Nodding, Ichigo readily complied. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust from the heat. He noticed how cold the area was and scooted closer to the icy woman. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. I wish there was a breeze or something. It's scorching hot. How is it you're not affected?" he asked curiously.

The woman chuckled. "Ichigo, I'm a zanpakuto of snow and ice. Hot and cold don't affect me like they do you. But if you need a nice breeze, I can help with that…" she said, leaning close to the shirtless boy. When Ichigo was about to ask what she was doing she took a deep breath and blew over Ichigo's toned, sweaty chest.

A loud moan escaped Ichigo's lips as he felt chilly air touch his heated skin. Her breath was like a breeze from a mountaintop, cold and refreshing. When she finally ran out of air she pulled back but Ichigo wanted more, feeling the heat replace the frigid air. As he scooted closer his hand brushed against hers and he jumped from how cold her hand was. "Wow! You really are cold!" he exclaimed.

"Heheheheh…" the woman giggled, running her cold hand across Ichigo's cheek. "You look like you could use a cooldown." She patted her lap and smiled gently. "Come lie here and relax," she said in a soothing, comforting voice, like a mother welcoming her child.

Exhausted from the scorching heat, Ichigo readily complied. He gave a small sigh as he laid in Sode no Shirayuki's lap. The woman ran her cool hand on Ichigo's forehead, bringing the boy blissful cold as he lay there resting. She smiled down at the boy, remembering how he so bravely defended Rukia from her. Her smile turned sweeter when she recalled how daring and handsome the boy appeared, wrapped in his cloak of black and red. Ichigo, for his part, closed his eyes and relaxed into the icy woman's embrace, letting the cold ease his weary body….

"Well aren't you two having fun?"

Both Sode no Shirayuki and Ichigo turned to see Rukia walking towards them. "Rukia!" Ichigo blushed when he realized where he was. "Um…hi?" he said, sitting up and leaving Shirayuki's lap, much to the zanpakuto's disappointment. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how your training was going. Imagine my surprise when I see you cozying up to my zanpakuto…." She sat down next to Ichigo and smiled. "Training, I see?" she said smirking.

Ichigo continued to blush as Shirayuki reached for his shoulders and gently started to massage them. "It's alright, Rukia. Ichigo was just exhausted from the heat so I decided to help him cool off," she said, smiling to her master.

Shaking her head, Rukia merely smirked. "If it was in need of cold you were after, Ichigo, why didn't you just say so?" Her hands glowed and she cupped Ichigo's cheek. The boy sighed as the feeling of cold entered his face, helping him cool down along with Shirayuki's cold massage. "I would have been happy to help."

Laying back against Shirayuki, Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed the two women to massage his tired body, all of the knots easing up from their smooth, cool hands. "Hahhh…" he breathed, feeling Shirayuki's breasts push into his back. "That's nice…" he said, sighing from the cool air the zanpakuto brought with her.

"Ichigo," Shirayuki purred into his ear, her voice like that of a siren to Ichigo's relaxed mind, alluring and seductive. "We have another way of cooling you off, if you prefer. And if Rukia doesn't mind…" she said, winking at her master.

Rukia blushed for a moment, knowing what her zanpakuto was getting at. But after looking around and not seeing anyone nearby she smiled. "I don't mind." As Ichigo opened his eyes he saw Rukia's face in front of him. "Just relax, Ichigo…" she whispered as her lips neared his. "Let me help you…."

Ichigo's eyes widened as his best friend pressed her lips to his. Despite his shock, he moaned into his friend's mouth as he felt an icy chill sweep over him. It was strange and bizarre but…not at all unwelcome. His hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her into his lap while he lay back against Shirayuki's chest. The zanpakuto smiled as her master made out with Ichigo, her cool fingers touching Ichigo's chest intimately. As soon as Rukia pulled away from Ichigo she turned his head so that she could have a sweet kiss with the boy. Ichigo moaned into the woman's lips, feeling a cold, blissful chill wash over him. As he pulled away, he looked at Rukia who was already starting to slip out of her _shihakusho._ "Rukia…are you sure?" he asked, looking around.

"I checked before making myself known. There's nobody here but us…" she whispered into his ear once she was naked. Those words seemed to have put Ichigo's inhibitions to bed as he pulled his friend close as he kissed her once more. Both Ichigo and Rukia moaned into each other's mouths as he pulled her onto his lap, his hands cupping her ass. "Ah, Ichigo," Rukia smirked as they pulled away, her body feeling hot despite keeping it cold.

"My, you two look so adorable together," Shirayuki giggled as she reached for her _obi_ , pulling it away. Both Ichigo and Rukia turned around to see the beautiful zanpakuto strip, their faces blushing when they saw her elegant body. "Come now," she smiled seductively as she sat back down next to Ichigo. "I don't bite, you two…."

For the next few minutes the two girls were busy making out with Ichigo. Ichigo moaned into each girl's mouth as he kissed them before watching the zanpakuto and her master make out in front of him. As the two women kissed, they both shuddered as they felt Ichigo's hands crawl down their backs until he cupped both their asses. Pulling away from each other, the two girls turned to Ichigo and gently pushed him onto his back, pulling off his _hakama_. "My, Ichigo, you certainly have a gift," Shirayuki purred as she got between Ichigo's legs, her face nearing his cock. Despite the woman's icy appearance and spiritual pressure, her mouth was surprisingly hot as it engulfed Ichigo's manhood. As she bobbed her head up and down, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned loudly before feeling something get on either side of his head. Opening his eyes, he stared straight into the pussy of Rukia, who was smiling down at him.

"C'mon, Ichigo," Rukia purred. She spread her lips, revealing her pink hole. "Lick me…."

Cupping her smooth ass, Ichigo lifted his head and started to lick her pussy. His nose pressed against her small patch of hair as his tongue snaked into her wet hole. Unlike the rest of her body, Rukia's pussy was hot, making Ichigo's head spin from the contrasting feel of her cold hips. "Mmmmh…."

Rukia gasped as she felt Ichigo's tongue go deep into her, her hands burying into his orange hair as he ate her out. Shirayuki took Ichigo out of her mouth and began to lick the long shaft, earning a muffled moan from the boy. Her hands coolly massaged his thighs as her tongue worked his cock up and down. Rukia's eyes widened and she arched her back when Ichigo's tongue left her cunt to lick her clit. "Ah! Ichigo!" she cried out. Not wanting to be outdone, Shirayuki resumed giving Ichigo head, her head bobbing up and down vigorously, her tongue flattened by the boy's thick girth.

The two Soul Reapers reached bliss together when Ichigo started to pump two fingers into her pussy and Shirayuki cupped Ichigo's balls, fondling them. "Ahhh!" Rukia shouted into the open air as she came. Ichigo's moan was muffled by her as he spilled his load into Shirayuki's mouth. The zanpakuto moaned as she swallowed the sticky treat, her stomach becoming full as she gulped down each shot.

Rukia rolled off of Ichigo and panted on the grass next to him. "Wow, Ichigo…" she panted, looking over to the boy. "I haven't cum that hard in a long time."

"Yes," Shirayuki smiled as she licked Ichigo's saliva-covered shaft. "Ichigo looked like he'd enjoyed that as well. "Now it's my turn." As Ichigo sat up, Shirayuki lay down on her back and spread her legs. "Make me feel good now, Ichigo," she purred seductively.

Getting onto his knees, Ichigo crawled over to the icy zanpakuto and gripped his cock, rubbing the head against her moist lips. Despite being a zanpakuto of ice and snow, Ichigo was amazed at how warm the inside of her pussy was so warm. The zanpakuto dug her fingers into the grass as Ichigo stretched her walls. Since Rukia wasn't a virgin, neither was she. However, this was her first time with a man and she retained a virgin's tightness. "So big…" she purred as her pussy was slowly filled. Once Ichigo was fully sheathed inside her, she smiled warmly at the boy. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Take me as hard as you can."

"Yes, Ichigo…" Rukia whispered as she pressed herself against Ichigo's back, "Show me how good you can please a woman…" she purred before nibbling on his earlobe.

Spurred on by the two women, Ichigo's hips started to move, his cock sliding out of her and pushing back in. Ichigo let out a gasp as her walls tightened around him with each thrust. Ichigo watched as Shirayuki's large breasts swayed with each thrust. Putting one of her legs on his shoulder, Ichigo palmed one of her tits and squeezed gently, making the woman moan softly as Ichiog's cock dived deep into her. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as her walls tightened sharply around his cock, not used to the feel of a real woman. "So tight!" he gasped.

Rukia smiled as she watched her friend have his way with her zanpakuto, rubbing herself against his back while fingering herself. "Ichigo, you're so hot," she purred as she increased the cooling effect of her body. "I feel like I might melt…."

"Ah! Oh!" went Shirayuki as Ichigo, spurred on by her master's sensual grinding, increased his pace. "So deep! More, Ichigo!" she pleaded, loving the sensation of having Ichigo go deep into her pussy. "More!"

"Shirayuki…" Ichigo moaned as he lifted her leg higher, letting him fuck her at a deeper angle. It wasn't long before Shirayuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling pleasure course through her veins. The ground beneath them became wet with melted snow as Shirayuki's body began to heat up from the hot sex. Rukia, wanting to see them pushed to their limits, reached around for the two lovers most sensitive spots. Shirayuki gasped when Rukia rubbed her clit and Ichigo's eyes widened to their limit when Rukia started to fondle his balls. "Rukia! Stop!" Ichigo grunted as his hips started to move out of control, his body moving with a mind of its own. "You're…you're gonna make me cum!"

"I know…" Rukia whispered into his ear before turning his head to face her. "I want you to cum deep inside her. Don't' worry. She's a zanpakuto. She can't get pregnant," she assured before kissing Ichigo. One final gentle squeeze to his balls pushed Ichigo over the edge. Shirayuki cried out in ecstasy as her pussy was suddenly and quickly creampied, her womb filling with Ichigo's spunk. The feel of blissful heat flowing into her caused the coil inside her to come undone. "Ah! Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she came, her juices gushing out of her plugged hole. "Oh fuck…" she groaned lewdly, panting for air.

As Ichigo pulled out of Sode no Shirayuki he sat back and panted, his body covered with sweat. "Damn…that…that was…" he had no words to describe what he'd just felt. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down his rapid heartbeat, worried he might get overheated. A cool hand on his cock caused his eyes to snap open and he saw Rukia in front of him, smiling seductively. "Rukia…."

"It's my turn now, Ichigo. I'm impressed, Ichigo," she said as she stroked Ichigo's still-hard cock with her hand. "I had no idea you had this much stamina. It makes me want you more…." Ichigo sat up as Rukia got on his lap, his cock brushing against her stomach as they kissed again. As Ichigo's tongue played with hers, Rukia ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair, making his eyes roll into the back of his head as his head was wrapped with a cool sensation. His hands grabbed Rukia's peachy ass and lifted her up. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck as he dropped her down onto his cock, spearing her womanhood. "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned into Ichigo's mouth. As she pulled away, she elicited a moan from Ichigo as she rolled her hips, feeling him rub against her sweet spots. "Oh fuck…" she graoned, her head rolling back. "So big, Ichigo…."

Gripping her small waist, Ichigo slowly started to bounce the petite girl on his cock. Shirayuki, recovering from her round with Ichigo, created a dildo out of ice and started to pump it in and out of her creampied cunt as she watched Ichigo and Rukia fuck in front of her. Ichigo saw Rukia's petite breasts gently bounce with her and leaned down, sucking one of her cool, pink nipples, making Rukia squeal in ecstasy. His hands left her waist to grab her ass again, his fingers digging into her peachy cheeks. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. It'd been so long since she'd been with a man and she wanted to reach sweet release with Ichigo together but Ichigo was so good she was starting to lose herself to the pleasure. Ichigo couldn't believe how hot Rukia's pussy was compared to her cool, chilly body. He thought he might burst into flames from the intensity of their hot sex. "Rukia…" he moaned. He was trying hard not to cum before her but her pussy was so small and tight compared to Sode no Shirayuki's it was like his cock was being choked! Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo bounced Rukia on his cock faster and faster, the boy starting to thust in time to her bouncing.

"AH! YES!" Rukia cried out, holding onto Ichigo for dear life. She felt Ichigo's cock go deeper than any of her previous partners had gone and it was becoming the ultimate turn-on as he hit her G-spot. "Gonna cum!" she shouted, her nails digging into his back. With every bounce onto his cock her vision started to get whiter and whiter until the only color she could see was Ichigo's orange hair. "I'M GONNA CUM!" When she arched her back again Ichigo leaned down and bit down lightly on one of her nipples and it drove her over the edge. "ICHIGO!" she screamed, Ichigo's lap becoming soaked from her gushing juices.

Ichigo felt her womanhood tighten around him in an impossibly-tight clamp and he could no longer hold back anymore. "RUKIA!" he grunted as he shot his load into her, ignoring any consequences. Rukia shook in his arms as she was filled, feeling his hot spunk shoot straight into her womb. Sode no Shirayuki smiled as she watched the two fornicating friends finish.

Coming back to her senses, Rukia looked down at Ichigo and smiled. "Wow, Ichigo. Looks like your stamina isn't just for fighting huh-Ichigo?" she looked at Ichigo concerned when she saw the dazed look on his face.

 _Thud!_

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Squad 4**

"It would appear Ichigo has suffered a heat stroke," Unohana said as she began treating Ichigo after Rukia had quickly brought him in, with his clothes hastily put back on. "What was he doing that caused him to overheat?" she asked, Minazuki in its manifested stated coming up behind her.

Both Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki looked at Ichigo and blushed. "He was training out in Squad 13's training grounds. We uh…found him like this…" Rukia said, not looking the woman in the eye.

Unohana gave Rukia a knowing smile, already figuring out the cause of Ichigo's heat stroke. "I'm sure he simply overexerted himself with…vigorous training, that's all. Rest assured, he'll be okay."

The Soul Reaper and zanpakuto thanked her and left their friend in the care of Unohana. "Well that was an experience…" Shirayuki said as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes. I...don't think sex is the best way to cool Ichigo down. Next time I vote we do it with Ichigo somewhere that's not excruciatingly hot…."

"Agreed…."

The End


End file.
